invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Invizimals Wiki
NOTE for all the upcoming editors: This is the ENGLISH / INGLES version of the invizimals wiki, IF you are looking for the spanish /espanyol one, PLEASE go here. If you have knowledge about the InviZimals, please feel free to add them. Welcome to the Wiki (see also List of InviZimals by category and Complete list of InviZimals) Welcome to InviZimals wiki. We try to get everything on the site right so if you notice a mistake in grammar, facts or in general anything you find wrong, don't be afraid to fix it! So far we have articles and they all might need editing, so if you find anything you could fix or expand on, edit it and help us become a larger community. Current Goal: To finish all InviZimals creature pages (with additions of Infoboxes of pup , colt , and max), How to captures ( no need for separate pages , search for that particular invizimal instead) and find the concept arts of each InviZimal if available. What is InviZimals? InviZimals is a augmented reality collectible creature video game developed by Novarama and the game requires a PSP's camera attachment and a physical "trap" square-shaped device used as a fiduciary marker. Invizimals requires the player to hunt and capture these creatures within the real world, using the concept of augmented reality. Invizimals is a role playing game, involving players capturing and raising different species of creatures, and allowing the player to battle with them. In order to capture a creature the player must hunt these creatures within the real world, augmented reality, a camera attachment for the PlayStation Portable, and a physical "trap" square-shaped device used as a 2D matrix marker. These monsters are spawned at different environments (determined by colors of surfaces and time of day), and the trap is used to capture the monsters. Once captured, players are able to raise and level their monsters, and allow them to learn different attacks that can be used in battle. Players can also use the trap to view their monsters, and take pictures of their collection through use of the augmented reality technology. Introduction Invizimals are animals from the age of the dinosaurs. When a meteor struck earth some creatures took in so much radiation they became invisible! One day, a PSP R&D sicentist named Kenichi Nakamura dicovered a Stingwing hovering around his lab. He had created a new update that allowed the PSP to see InviZimals! Afterwards he contacts you and teaches you how to catch them. He tells you to meet Prof. Dawson. After Dawson teaches you how to fight, your'e contacted by keni. If you dont have it, get the game to find out all there is to know about the creatures that nobody has seen in 700 years. Gallery Diamond Dragon 1.png|Diamond Dragon|link=Diamond Dragon|linktext=The toughest InviZimal. Zaglossus Max 2.png|Zaglossus|link=Zaglossus|linktext=one of the most illusive inviZimals Dark Tigershark 1.png|Dark Tigershark|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/Tigershark#Dark_Tigershark|linktext=lord of the dark side. Spectral Dragon 1.png|The Spectral Dragon|link=Spectral Dragon|linktext=it was the cause of all your nightmares Rattleraptor Max.jpeg|Rattleraptor|link=Rattleraptor|linktext=the king of the jungle Category:Browse Category:Invizimals